


The Real Ghostbusters

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, Ghosts, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Bobby went out with Rufus. They went on a hunting trip to one of the cabins I had been home for a few days by myself. I had been doing some research about killing the Devil but had come out empty. I had only been asleep for a few hours when I heard my phone ping to notify me that there was a text message. 

[Kelly, I need you to get to the Pineview Hotel. It’s a life or death situation. Hurry!!! Sam and Dean are on their way too.] Chuck

I read the text and my brain was going a million miles an hour. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a red and black flannel, and my combat boots. I packed my overnight bag and grabbed my duffle full of weapons. I groaned to myself remembering that I didn’t have anyone to watch Abby. I went to her room and Abby was standing in her crib looking at me. 

“Mama, time to go.” She said. 

“Yes, sweetheart. We get to go on a job.” 

She started to jump up and down excitedly. I started going around her room and grabbed her some clothes, toys, and her diaper bag. We went downstairs and we headed out to the car. I drove to the hotel and as I pulled up I saw the Impala in my rearview. 

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked in the first parking spot. I jumped out and grabbed Abby. Dean pulled up next to me and they both looked at me confused. 

“What are you doing here. And why is Abby here?” Sam asked. 

“I got a text from Chuck. And Bobby is with Rufus at the cabin. So AKA Abby needs to be here too.” I answered. 

“How are you going to take care of her,” Dean asked looking at Abby. “And fight whatever is going on?” 

“I knew that you two were going to be here so I figured that we all could take turns watching her,” I said. 

She looked in between all three of us and got a huge smile on her face. “Daddy. ‘Unca’ ‘Ammy!!!” She said happily to them. 

“Hi, baby girl,” Dean said. 

“Okay, let's go find out what’s going on,” Sam said. 

Sam started to jog to the front of the hotel and Dean and I followed with Abby. Dean stopped and started looking around. The parking lot was full of Impalas.   
“Hey. Come on.” I said to Dean. 

I saw Chuck pacing back and forth on the steps leading up to the hotel. 

“Chuck! There you are.” Sam said. 

“Guys?” Chuck asked surprised. 

“What's going on?” I asked Chuck. 

“Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?” Chuck asked us. 

“You told us to come,” Dean said. 

“Ah, no I didn’t,” Chuck answered. 

“Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?” I said. Sam echoed what I said by showing him the phone. 

“I didn't send you a text,” Chuck answered. 

“We drove all night!” Dean said. 

“I woke up and came straight here. With a baby!” I said. 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no,” Chuck said. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Sam! You made it!!!” There was a squeal from the top of the stairs and Becky came running down and stood next to Sam. 

“Oh God,” I said holding Abby closer to me. 

“Oh, ah, Becky, right?” Sam said. 

“Oh, you remembered.” She said. “You've been thinking about me.” 

“I…” Sam started but then was cut off. 

“It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either.” She said. 

“Becky, did you take my phone?” Chuck said turning to her. 

“I just borrowed it from your pants.” She said.   
“Becky…” Chuck said in a kind of scolding way. 

“What? They're going to want to see it!” Becky said. 

“See what?” Dean and Sam said together 

“Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!!” Becky said excitedly. 

A guy appears at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. “Hey, Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime.” He said. 

“Guys. I'm sorry. For everything.” Chuck said going up the stairs. 

The three of us exchanged looks and he followed Chuck into the hotel. When we got inside there was a bigger guy he was dressed like Dean and he was holding a beer in his hand. He snaked his arm around my waist. 

“ha-ha-ha. Hey, Dean. Kell, looking good.” 

“Who the hell are you?” I asked shaking him off of me. 

“Daddy?” Abby asked getting upset and leaning away from him. 

Dean and the guy looked at her and the guy nodded at Abby and said. “I'm Dean too. Duh.” 

We all looked at each other confused. Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder and saw a guy dressed like a scarecrow and was startled a bit. Abby got a little scared of him and hid her face.

“Uh-oh. It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now.” He said. “Have fun you two. Aaaah!” 

The guy walked away and Becky started to jump up and down slightly. 

“What?” Dean asked no one in particular. 

We all looked around the room we were standing in there were people dressed like the three of us. There were people dressed up like monsters such as bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, there was even a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, and a guy dressed as Ash. There are tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and even more.

“Becky. What is this?” Sam asked her. 

“It's awesome!! A supernatural convention, the first ever.” She said excitedly   
“You’ve got to be joking,” I said. 

Sam just gives another bitchface to the room. Dean, on the other hand, was just confused. Abby is uncomfortable and is starting to get fussy and I just want to go home. 

We walk into the ballroom that the Convention is being held. There is a small crowd sitting facing the stage. The Convention Manager steps up to the microphone.

“Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.’ At 5:45 back in the Magnolia room we are going to be discussing the relationship between Kelly and the boys.” He said. 

We all were standing in the back of the room watching what was unfolding before us. There was no way to express what was happening.

“Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7 pm sharp.” He said getting excited. The audience started to cheer and applaud. “But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!” 

The audience was cheering and applauding for Chuck to get onto the stage. Sam, Dean, and I were all staring at him not moving at all and Abby and Becky was clapping for him. He was nervous and acting funny. 

He put the mic to his mouth and there was feedback on it. “Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I….” He cleared his thought and continued to speak. “Dry mouth.” He grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down. The room was silent during this time.

“Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess…questions?” Chuck asked. 

Every hand in the room went up. Chuck looked at the crowd surprised. I was shocked at the reaction these books were getting. 

“Uh….you?” He said pointing to a young man in the front row.

“Hey, Mr. Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?”

I looked over to the guys and they both raised their eyebrows at Chuck curiously waiting for his answer. 

“Oh, ah, I...it just came to me,” Chuck answered. 

Dean made a face and tilted his head back. His hands went to his hair. They both were perturbed by what was happening in front of them. It was time for another question. Every hand in the audience went up. 

“Ok. Yeah. The hook man.” Chuck said. 

“Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?” He asked in a thick German accent. 

I tilted my head and looked over at them. Sam looks interested. Dean looks pissed. It wasn’t an illogical question. 

“I...yeah, I really don't know.”

“Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?” He asked. 

Now that was a great question. I wanted to know the answer to this one, but now the tables had turned. Sam now had a pissed look on his face, Dean looked thoughtful as he turned to Sam. Becky, on the other hand, was shooting death stares at the Hookman.

“HEY! If you don't like the books don't read ‘em, Fritz.” Becky said marching over to where the Hookman was.

“Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. So, next question.” Chuck said from the front. Every hand shoots up. “Yeah, you,” Chuck said pointing to a young woman. 

“Um… I was wondering… um… Why did you choose to at such an emotional backstory to Kelly?” She asked. 

I was caught off guard. I had never thought about how I was also a part of the supernatural books. 

“Well, she was really interesting. She needed to have some challenges and obstacles happen so that she could see just how much she needed to be with the boys.” He said getting a little more courage. 

I looked at Chuck and he looked at me with a sheepish smile. 

“Next question.” He said. He pointed to a younger guy in the front row. 

“Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?” The guy asked. 

“Oh. Well, there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out.” Chuck started. He made eye contact with Sam and Dean and they sent death glares at him. “Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again.”

The whole room went nuts. Everyone was out of their seats, yelling and cheering. Becky was jumping up and down. I had to cover Abby’s ears because the room was so loud. She just started to giggle at the noise. 

I took her out to the lobby so that we weren't trampled by the people leaving the ballroom. I went up to the bar and asked for a cup of coffee for myself and a cup of ice for Abby to play with. She and I were sitting at a table when Becky came and sat next to me. Chuck came from the bar and he had two drinks and handed one of them to Becky. 

“I got you a yellow-eyed cooler.” He said to Becky. 

“Thanks, Chuck.” She said smiling at him. 

“Sure. Ahem. So, Becky...I was wondering...ahem...are you doing any….” Chuck said sitting across from Becky. 

“Oh, Hi Sam!!” Becky said standing up as Sam came up to the table. 

Sam nodded at Becky. Abby put her hands up to Sam and he picked him up. I looked over at Chuck who looked deflated.

“Excuse us,” Dean said to Becky. Then turning to Chuck said. “In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap.”

The whole time that they are having this conversation I could see Becky making come hither looks and Sam was trying to not notice. He was just looking at Chuck and paying attention to Abby who was still in his arms. 

“Hey, I didn't call you!” Chuck said getting upset. 

“He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?” I asked. 

“Um...for food and shelter?” Chuck answered. 

“Who gave you the rights to our life story,” Dean said leaning over Chuck's chair. 

“An Archangel and I didn't want it!” Chuck said. 

“Well, deal's off, ok. No more books.” Sam said handing Abby to me. “Our lives are not for public consumption.” He looked over at Becky.

“Ah… Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?” Chuck said to her.

“Uh-huh!” She said walking way from us. 

Chuck moved to an empty corner of the lobby. We followed Chuck. 

“Do you guys know what I do for a living?” Chuck asked. 

“Yeah Chuck, we know,” I said. 

“Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?” Chuck asked. 

As we were standing there talking to Chuck we heard a scream come from upstairs. I handed Abby to Chuck and the three of us ran up to see what the noise was.

“No, guys…wait!” Chuck said, but we didn’t listen. 

We made it to the top of the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a maid kneeling down in the corner. 

“Hey, are you ok?” I asked helping her up. 

“I think so.” She answered. 

“What happened?” Sam and Dean said at the same time. 

“I saw a ghost.” She said. 

A group of people started to gather behind us.

“A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?” One of the guys said, in a very deep fake voice.

“Why don't you leave this to the grown-ups pal,” Dean said in an annoyed voice.

“A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?” She said directing her response to the crowd gathering. 

“Did she say something to you?” Someone asked the maid. 

“Ok.” She said getting excited. “Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!” She said. 

I rolled my eyes and walked back down the stairs. Sam and Dean followed behind me. 

“None other than the ghost of Leticia Gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest…” The maid's voice said starting to fade. 

“Oooo, the LARPing's started,” Becky said running up to us. 

“The...What is that again?” Dean asked making a face. 

“Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on.” She said shaking her head at Dean and she handed Sam a piece of paper. 

"Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues and find the bones. The first team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad” Sam read it aloud. 

“You guys are soo gonna win.” She said. 

I walked back into the bar and found Chuck holding Abby. She was smiling at him and playing with a handful of ice. As I walked past the con manager I heard him talking to a group of LARPer’s. 

“Well yes, Agents Lennon, McCartney, and Star as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day.” He said. 

The guys and I were standing in the background watching. 

“Well, that's just about all the community theater I can take,” Dean said putting his arm around my waist. 

“Yeah, this cannot get any weirder,” Sam said. 

Two guys walked past us into the bar. 

“Dad said...he said I may have to kill you.” One of the guys said, in a growling voice. 

“Kill me? What the hell does that mean?” The other asked, in a fake deep voice. 

“I don't know.” The first one said. 

“Oh…” The second one said. 

They walked past us both eyeing me. I made a face and looked at Dean and Sam. 

“I need a drink.” We all said together. 

We made our way over to the bar. I grabbed a beer and went over to Chuck who was still holding Abby. She was starting to get fussy and grumpy, but she was still being a good little baby. Dean and Sam stayed at the bar and Dean was slightly flirting with a woman who was dressed like a ghost.

“How you doing?” Dean asked. 

“Busy.” She said not looking up. 

“Well, you sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick.” He said. I laughed at what was happening. 

“Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets.” She said still not looking at Dean. Then she looked up and got a surprised look on her face. “But you seem different.” 

I grabbed Abby and walked over to the bar. 

“How so?” Dean asked. 

“Well, you don't seem scared of women.” 

“No he isn’t and he has a daughter,” I said walking up behind him and kissing his cheek. 

I smirked at her and Abby smiled at Dean. She got up and left. 

“For the last time, I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost.” A guest said to another guy. 

We walked over to the guys. 

“I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors.” The other guy said. 

“Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?” The other one said getting more and more upset. 

“You saw something?” Sam asked. 

“This isn't part of the game jerk.” He said to Sam and then turning to his friend. “Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same.” He said walking away from us. 

“Alex, wait. Hey, come back!” The other guy said following Alex out of the room.

“What do you think?” Sam asked us. 

“I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting,” Dean said. 

“I am going to stay here with Abby. She needs a nap.” I said kissing Dean. “You guys go find out what’s going on here. If you need anything just come find me.” 

“Sounds great, Kell,” Dean said. “Be good for mommy.” He said to Abby. 

She smiled at him, leaned over to him, and kissed him. 

We walked back over to Chuck. I pulled over one of the big comfy chairs to the table for Abby to sleep on. I rocked her as I talked to Chuck. Becky was sitting next to him not really paying attention to me. 

I was finishing up my fourth cup of coffee when Becky looked at me. 

“You really drink a lot of coffee.” She said. 

“Oh, I live on coffee,” I answered. 

“How did you survive while you were pregnant both times?” She asked. 

“I thought I was going to die,” I said smiling at her. Maybe Becky wasn’t all that bad after all. 

We were sitting there for a while. Abby had been asleep for maybe 45 minutes when Dean and Sam came back downstairs. Dean came and sat at the table where I was and Sam went to call someone for information about the property. I looked up and saw Becky. She was watching Sam as he was pacing back and forth around the room. She licked her hand and blew a kiss to Sam who noticed what she was doing. He made a face and kept pacing. Chuck noticed and looked even more deflated.

“Awesome,” Chuck said. 

“All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society.” Sam said walking over to us. 

“And…?” I asked. 

“Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son.” He said. 

“Her son,” I said in a sad voice. “How can someone do something bad to a child.” 

“Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid.” Sam said. 

“Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?” Dean said. 

“He doesn't know,” Sam answered. 

Abby started to fuss in her sleep and I got up and walked over to her. Dean and Sam overheard two guys talking about the LARPing game.

“Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery.” One said in Sam’s voice. 

“You think that's where Leticia's planted?” The other said in Dean’s voice. 

“It's worth a shot.” The other said. 

Sam reached out to touch the map walking over to their table. 

“Hey, hey!” The guy said pulling away from Sam. 

“Hey, do you mind?” The other guy said to Sam pulling the map back.

Sam turned to Dean. “It’s real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds.” He said. 

“Where'd you get that,” I asked. 

“It's called a game, sweetheart. It ain't called charity.” 

I put my hands on my hips and gave him the best bitchface I could muster “Excuse me?” I said. 

“Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles.” Dean said stepping into the conversation. 

“Yeah well, you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean doesn't listen to nobody.” The guy said still mimicking the way Dean would react. The guy pulled back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean rolls his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and under my breath said, “Except for the mother of his child.” Dean heard me and put his arm around my waist. 

“Dean! Cool it.” The other guy said to his friend in character. 

Dean pulled out his gun and had an annoyed look on his face. 

“Dean!” Sam said. 

“What! They're freakin' annoying.” Dean said. 

“Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together.” 

The two guys exchanged looks.

“Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card.” The skinny guy said. 

“Fine,” Dean said. 

“And we get to be Sam and Dean.” The bigger guy said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and volunteered to stay with Abby. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and they shook their heads. 

“Fine,” Dean said. 

“Yes.” The bigger guy whispered to himself. 

I kissed Dean goodbye and walked back into the ballroom.

I sat down next to Chuck and tried to ignore all of the guys who were dressed up like Dean who was hitting on me. I was so done when the 5th guy came up to me while I was getting a drink from the bar. He put his arm around my shoulders I punched him. 

“Hey?” He asked. “What was that for?” 

“Do I look like an easy pickup? My daughter is right over there.” I said pointing over to Chuck and Abby she was playing in his lap. 

“Oh, I didn't know that you were with Carver Edlund. I am so sorry.” He said backing away from me. 

“No…I’m…” But I didn’t get to finish because the guy walked away from me. 

I walked back to the table and took Abby back from Chuck and Chuck and I started to talk. 

“Chuck, I have a question for you,” I said. 

“What is it, Kell?” He asked using my nickname. 

“Well, why did…” I didn’t know how to word the question. “Chuck, why did you write the books in the first place?” I asked. 

“Well, I figured that if I was having the dreams. I might as well profit from them.” He said. 

“I understand that, but did the angels really want you to publish them?” I asked. 

“No, they just said to write them down.” He answered. 

Abby was now somewhat paying attention to the conversation. 

“‘ook’s, ‘ooks, ‘ooks.” She sang. “I love ‘ooks!” 

I looked down at her, “Yes you do my, sweet girl.” I said to her. 

We had been talking and playing for a long time and Becky was sitting with us asking me questions about Sam that she didn’t know yet. When I noticed the two guys who had been with Sam and Dean and I overheard their conversation. 

“That was…really…" The skinny guy said. 

“Awful. Right?” Dean said from behind him. The guys turned and round and Dean claps him on the shoulder. “Exactly. Round's on us guys.” He put some money on the table. 

“See you around,” Sam said starting to walk back to our table. 

But, before they did the big guy called back to them. “Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?” He asked. 

“We..uh...We read the books.” Sam said. 

The convention manager was talking to Chuck at our table. 

“Hey, Kelly we’re heading out,” Dean said to me pulling Abby and me into his arms. “Hey, Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much.” He said to Chuck. 

We started to walk away when I heard the manager asked Chuck. “Fans of yours?” 

“Hmmm. I'd say no.” Chuck answered. 

We got to the main door to the hotel. Sam went to open it, but it wouldn’t open. I looked at the bolt and it was unlocked. Sam tried to pull it again. 

“That's weird,” I said. 

“Definitely. “ Sam answered. 

Dean was working on a window and I went over to the back door of the hotel to see if there was a way out. 

“Hey. Anything?” Dean asked as I walked back into the room with Abby in tow. 

“Every exit's locked. Almost like…” I said looking at Dean in fear. 

“Something's keeping us in?” Dean continued. 

Dean turned and hit the window in frustration. 

“Yeah. This is bad.” Sam said walking into the room. 

“Gee ya think Sammy?” Dean said. 

After he finished talking, we heard a woman scream. I picked up Abby and we ran to where the woman was. It was the girl who was dressed like a ghost and she ran out of a room. Dean caught her as she ran into him.

“Don't go in there!” She said. 

“Get downstairs ok? Go go!” He said. “Kelly, make sure that she is safe.” He said to me.

We ran downstairs and we went to the ballroom where everyone else was. I made her sit down and drink a lot of water. Abby climbed into her lab. 

“It’s okay, my daddy is gonna to make it all ‘etter,” Abby said. 

“Thanks.” She said. She was still scared. 

Chuck went up on stage and was talking to the crowd who was unaware of what was happening in the hotel.

“Well, guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good…” Chuck said as Sam ran onto the stage and whispered into his ear “Hey...What? Holy crap.” Chuck said getting scared. 

“You gotta keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death.” Sam said covering Chuck's mic. 

“For how long?” He asked. 

“As long as it takes,” Sam said. 

“Well...how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Chuck asked. 

“I don't know man. Just do it.” Sam said. 

I was standing next to the stage as Sam came off. I waved over to Chuck trying to get his attention. 

“Ok. So ahh, good news. I got much more to tell you... I guess.” He said. He then noticed me and said, “Give me a minute, guys.” He walked over to me. 

“Hey, Kelly what's up?” he asked me. 

“Chuck, I need you to watch Abby,” I said. 

“I…I…Have Becky watch her,” Chuck said. 

“No, I don't trust anyone to watcher her but you,” I said getting upset. 

“Fine… I will watch the little angel.” Chuck said smiling at me. 

“What…did…you…say…?” I asked with a surprised look on my face. 

He took Abby from my arms and held her. I walked back to the back of the room where Sam was. Chuck introduced Abby to the crowd as the littlest Supernatural fan and the room went wild. Dean opened the door and ushered the staff inside.

“Buddy, I got work to do.” The hotel manager said. 

“You're gonna want to see this, trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show.” Dean said. 

 

All the staff came into the room, They all looked pissed off. Dean closes the door and joined Sam and me as we laid salt on the ground. 

“Ah, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels?” He said looking at Abby. “Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think.” He said. 

“Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously.” Dean said to Sam. 

“Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians.” I said. 

“LARPing as cowboys and Indians,” Dean said. 

“Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him.” I said. 

“Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself.” Dean continued. 

“If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control,” I said. 

“Smooth move on our part,” Dean said to Sam. 

“Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones,” Sam said. 

“How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing.” I said. 

“Exactly.” He said excitedly. 

The poor woman who was dressed like Leticia. was still sitting in the back of the room. We walked over to her and Dean asked her if she would help us. 

“You want me to do what?” She asked. 

“You're an actress. We just want you to act.” I said. 

“I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it.” She said 

“You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important.” Sam said. 

The big guy came up behind Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“We wanna help.” He said to Dean. 

Dean looked over to Sam and in a quiet voice said, “Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?”. Then he and I turned to the other guys. “Guys, no.” 

“Why not?” The taller guy asked. 

“Cause this isn't make-believe,” I said to them. 

“Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified.” The big guy said. 

“Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something.” The taller guy said. 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

“Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do.” The big guy said. 

I shook my head and looked over at Abby who was looking at the audience listening to Chuck as he was answering questions. 

“No, there's really no such thing as a Croatoan virus for down there. You really should see a doctor.” He said to someone in the crowd. 

Sam had gotten the girl to agree to help us. Dean, the girl, and I were in the hallway next to the library. She walked into the library with her back to us.

“I don't wanna do this.” She said. 

“We are right here sweetheart, we've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work.” Dean said leaning around the corner. 

He pulled back and he looked at me making a grimace face.

“Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?” The girl said called to the boys. 

“Miss Gore?” The boys said.

“You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now.” She said. I was impressed at how well she was doing.

“Very naughty, you hear me?” She continued to talk to the little boys. Then music starts playing on a cell phone blowing our cover. 

“Damn it!” I say stepping out from my hiding spot. 

Dean steps out next to me and the poor girl is frozen. She pulls the phone from her dress and the boys got an evil look and I raised my iron bar and so did Dean. 

“Run,” Dean said to the girl. She ran from the room and the boys raised their knives and moved toward us.

They threw Dean against the wall, his iron bar sliding across the room. The boys raised their knives and moved towards me. I had my iron bar and was swinging it at the boys. One of the boys threw me against the wall across from Dean and the boys started to move towards me. But, thankfully Sam came into the room and swung the bar that had slid away from Dean and dispersed them. He pulled me up from the ground and did the same to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean said. 

That made the ghosts mad and they flung Sam across the room. 

“Sam!” I yelled at him.

Dean was pinned to the ground on his back a little boy on top of him, glaring at him. Another boy grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked him backward. He was holding his knife to Sam's hairline.

“No!….Dean!” Sam yelled. 

Dean is also being held down. Dean has one hand holding off the little boy’s hand at his throat, the other the knife at his head. Both men grunt with the effort as the knives get closer. I am being held up against the wall unable to do anything to help the boys. But, then out of no wear, the little boys all burned up. I fell to the ground and Sam and Dean are on the ground panting and gasping for breath. 

“You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee.” Dean said to Sam making light of the moment. 

I looked at Dean and made a face, “Really, Dean?” I asked. 

We got up and I walked downstairs to the ballroom and stood in the back watching Chuck who was sitting on the edge of the stage holding Abby. 

“Like a lot of authors, I started writing because of love. Yeah, I had a huge crush on Nancy McKeon, who played Jo in ‘The Facts of Life.’ I must have written her 40 to 50 letters, she never wrote back.” He said. I couldn't help but laugh a little. 

“I don't think the Benders made flesh suits out of all their victims. Maybe just like a couple scarves.” He answered another question. 

“Actually my favorite movie was Beaches. Hilary and CC were just so brave. So strong.” Chuck continued. 

“The way I look at it, it's really not jumping the shark if you never come back down, ya know?” Answering another question. 

The convention was over when Chuck saw me in the back. I walked up to the stage and took Abby who smiled at Chuck and said. “Mama, he is ‘ecial. I like him. He is good.” She said. “He is God.” She whispered in my ear. 

I looked up in surprised. “What did you say, sweetheart?” 

Chuck put his finger to his lips and nodded. 

“Thank you, Chuck. Thank you for taking care of my little girl.” I said. 

“She was great.” He said. “I am excited to write more about her.”   
I walked outside with Abby on my hip and found Sam and Dean talking to the two guys who were helping us all night. 

“You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks.” Dean said. “Guys, I don't even know your names.” 

“Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damian. What's yours?” The one named Barnes said. 

Dean looked down at me and I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Dean. The real Dean and this is Kelly.” He said putting his arm around me. 

Damian and Barnes laughed for a minute. 

“Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!” Damian said.

“Get the hell out of here Dean!” Barnes said to Dean. 

Dean looked a little deflated for a minute. “Well, anyway. Thanks. Really.” Dean said. 

“Yes, thank you both, so much. Abby would have been without her family if it weren't for you.” I said kissing Damian’s cheek. 

Dean put his arms around me and pulled me to walk with him to go find Sam. 

“You're wrong you know,” Damian said. 

“Sorry?” Dean said turning back to them. 

“About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about.” Damian said. 

“Is that so,” I asked smiling. 

“All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well, who wouldn't want that?” Damian said to Dean. 

“Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?” Dean asked. 

“Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room.” Barnes said. 

“Oh. Well, it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends.” Dean said. I smiled because I knew what they meant about chat rooms for them. 

“We're more than friends,” Damian said taking Barnes hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “We're partners.” He explained. Barnes dropped his head onto Damian’s shoulder and they both smiled at us. 

“Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners.” Dean said. 

“Howdy,” Barnes said. 

“Congratulations,” I said to them smiling. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Damian said. 

Dean, Abby, and I made our way down the parking lot to where Sam, Becky, and Chuck were.

“Look Sam. I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry.” Becky said to Sam. 

“Yeah, Sam. Sorry.” Chuck said. 

Sam mad a face at both of them. I raised my eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck smiled at me sheepishly.

“Will you be all right?” Becky asked Sam. 

“Honestly I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess.” Sam said with a sigh and a sad look on his face. 

“God bless you,” Becky said to Sam. I could help but laugh at what Becky said. 

“Ok. Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us.” Sam said to Chuck. 

“Wow. Really?” Chuck said excitedly. 

“No, not really. We have guns and we will find you.” Sam said. 

“Ok, ok. No more books.” Chuck said. 

“See you around,” I said starting to walk to my car. Sam and Dean started to follow me and Abby. 

“Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural Time is on my Side, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar.” Becky said chasing after us.   
“Yeah, I know,” Sam said. 

“She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?” Becky asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. 

“Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith,” Becky said. 

“Wait, what?” I asked looking at Chuck 

“Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right-hand man. And I think her lover too.” She said. 

“Crowley.” He stated to Becky then turning to Chuck. “Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?” 

“I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is.” Chuck said. 

“Becky, tell me everything,” Sam said.

Becky got really excited and told Sam everything. Abby was back in the car asleep in her car seat. Dean was leaning against the Impala holding me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and smiled a little.

“You ok?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Yeah, you know? I think I'm good.” Dean said giving me a little squeeze and letting me go. 

“Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt,” Sam said. 

“What?” Dean said curiously. 

“Long story, I'll tell you on the way?” Sam said. 

“What are we waiting for?” Dean said. He kissed me goodbye and I hugged Sam. They pulled away from the hotel and I got into my car. Abby and I drove all the way home and found Bobby asleep at his desk. 

“Bobby, we are home,” I said from the door. 

“Papa!!!” Abby called. 

“Oh good. I am so glad you are home. We have a guest coming tomorrow. Do you remember Luke and Lorelai Langley? Their daughter is 15 and they need us to watch her for a little bit. He wants her to be supervised instead of leaving her alone at a hotel.” Bobby said making his way over to us and taking Abby in his arms.   
“Okay, when are they getting here?” I asked. 

“They should be here tomorrow morning.” He said. 

“Good. I am going to shower and go to bed.” I said. “And little miss Abby needs to get to bed too.” 

“I am glad that you two are back and safe,” Bobby said handing Abby back to me.

I walked up the stairs to get Abby in bed. She went right to sleep and I took a hot shower and went to bed.


End file.
